


Sunset

by stellar_dust



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_dust/pseuds/stellar_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard and Weir on the balcony, after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Written on request for roothkittykat.

Afterwards, the balcony: Elizabeth leaned over the railing, hands clasped, gazing into the sunset; John leaned against a post, arms crossed, gazing at her.

"You did it again, Major," a quiet voice, clipped, sure, questioning. "Saved us all."

"Guess so. Getting used to it?" His smirk of a grin seemed softer.

She straightened, turned, meeting his gaze. He looked away. "That was too close, John. What would I do without you?"

"Fall into the sea and drown, I'm sure." His eyes were distant but his hand was there, impassive, waiting. She took it, he squeezed: together, alive, at day's end.


End file.
